realm_of_nordianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Covens
Vampire Covens are an essential way of life one is either of the blood or one is not. Vampire covens are almost always made up of a mix of family, friends, lovers, and fledgling. Vampires do not discriminate upon who it is they desire or want to turn. However more often then not they are their own worst enemies. Vampire covens have a common goal in the long game and it is to flood Nordian with more of their own kind. There is are only two great Vampire Houses both of great esteem and wealth that all over smaller covens are not worthy of their time. Eden Vivar Coven The Vivar coven is ruled by Lord Kiane Vivar he is the seventh son of a true line of vampire. Alone he has founded and created his coven of beautiful and deadly vampires. His three sons are the last purebloods of his clan which created a monarchy of its own. They are the richest by means of land, slaves, and ships and bow to no mortal kings or other such titles. These vampires are arrogant because they can be and often toy with the wolf packs that surround their city. Their home Eden where the tree of life can be seen this tree is rooted so deep into the world that it bleeds and is worshiped among the coven as divinity. Surrounding the tree the Master’s home is a grand estate of gardens and stone its high walls keep all unwelcomed out. Brimstone Covens The Brimstone Covens are the most industrial of vampires learning the ways of “new” age. Brimstone vampires are of all background from rogues to new fledglings. They easily allow all into their city for Brimston is its own city where trade and commerce can be done with any breed of creature no matter its class. Brimstone Vampire is ruled by Lucious Olphi the last of his coven to be considered pure blood. Having no heirs born to him he is the oldest of his Coven by seven hundred years which rivals that of Vivar’s eldest son. Yet his might is not just age but it is in willingness to accept the rejected and abandoned. Though his coven is not as large as Eden in time it might someday be. The Vampires of Nordian Vampires are creatures that have been resurrected from death to an existence of life that is unholy. The vampire is not human, nor are they demons so they do not so easily fall prey to certain weapons and resources that the Sarafan may use against them. They retain many of their human qualities and knowledge however some never once regain their mortal memories. It is easy to influence a new born fledgling's mind to retain their powers instead of memory. Blood magic is the system that all vampires have found themselves bound. Magic that can control younger vampires and magic that can even control the elements. All Vampires have basic powers but through age, and time they can hone their skills and grow into something stronger and greater. Vampire Appearance Vampires are creatures that never age nor do they change in appearance. This is partly true. Vampires retain what ever state of appearance they held before they are resurrected. A beautiful woman who has been stabbed will be in her vampire form a beautiful woman. Vampires born with out limbs will never be able to regrow that missing limb. The age of the vampire also depends on the age of the mortal at their death. What may seem like an old man could be a new born vampire. It is crucial to not create a vampire that is not physically able to defend itself. *Eyes: A vampire's eyes are usually noted for having flecks of red with in them. This is the easiest way to define a vampire. Vampires who in life were light eyed usually are doomed to have light red to darker red eye color. Those who in their mortal life retained darker eye color will have blackened eyes and the red is only visible by direct light into them. Darker eyes are harder to define as vampires. *Hair: A vampire's hair does grow, it can grow for how ever long it is allowed to grow. It can be cut and can be made to easily fashion to the mortal trend of the age. A vampire's hair is much like that of humans it can rage from red, blonde, brunette, and gray or white. *Finger and toe Nails: A vampire's finger nails are constantly capable of growing. They can also be induced to grow but what makes a vampire's nails so special is that they are hard as steel. They do not bend nor chip while being used as a weapon. Finger nails can range from being fashioned (by the vampire) sharp like a felines, or rounded like a mortals. *Skin: A vampire's skin is very pale, they can not pass for human because of this. A vampire must feed constantly to maintain the illusion of human skin. A vampire's skin is so perfect that every pore works as a repellent of dirt or other harmful elements. Pore also absorb blood into the body. *General Appearances: Short, fat, tall or muscular a vampire will retain the same likeness they have always had in their mortal world. However they do not blemish, they do not bruise, and they do not keep any wound given to them. Vampire Anatomy *Procreation: Considered to be the undead they did not decay nor did they wound easily. In fact their bodies remained unscathed by death drinking the life blood of the mortals, brought their soul into their bodies. Extending their lives even further into the years. With out a spot of age vampires are a curious creature. Death however is possible, with a clear cut of their head, and a removal of their blacken hearts they are taken from the world. At their strongest point of evolution vampires were able to breed and have family covens of multiple members.As the blood line thinned so did the magic of their demon ancestry making pregnancy harder. (Vampires are no longer born) Vampires can not procreate with on another, it is impossible for females to sustain a blood supply for any fetus. Any pregnancies that occur are always aborted early. Their bodies feeding among itself. However a male vampire can raise a child with mortal women and shape shifters. The death does carry on to what is called a Damphir. Half vampire half human these creatures age like humans and die like humans. It is rare that a Damphir lives past the age of 30. Their need for blood is inherited by their fathers and for it they are killed by command of the King and Queen. *Breathing: Vampires do breathe however it is a mechanical function due to the heart's pumping blood. Vampires do not need air to live they are beyond that and often they do not seem to breathe at all due to the fact that they preserve blood so well. *Healing: Vampires have the ability to regenerate and recover this means a cut will heal a bruise will mend almost instantly. A severed limb such as arms or legs can regrow over time and much feeding. Feeding is what keeps a vampire "alive" The more severe the injury the longer it can take to heal. Older and Purebred vampires are capable of nearly instant recovery. *Ingestion: Vampires cannot live on mortal foods. Meats, breads, fruits, and vegetables will not break down with in a vampires stomach. They will get great pains and their bodies will quickly retract it. Vampires do no relieve themselves from food sources other than liquids. Meaning, they do pee. Drinking blood is the only source of life that will sustain them. It does not matter where the blood comes from so long as its fresh and warm. Cold blood offers little remnants of the life essence it was taken from which is why the larger the kill the quicker the kill the more nourished a vampire is. *